Call Me Maybe (Kise Ryota)
by melodilove3
Summary: [Kise X OC] "So call me," Hana paused and giggled. She looked at Kise and leaned in, smirking. "Maybe?"


**A/N: The words in **_'apostrophe and italic' _**are the lyrics to the song 'Call Me Maybe'.**

* * *

Years past and everyone had a job in Kiseki no Sedai. Kise Ryota, the most wanted boy in Kaijo and the whole airport where he works for, actually fell in love with Hana Daiski, the smartest girl in Seirin and her high tech company.

.

_'I threw a wish in the well_  
_Don't ask me, I'll never tell_  
_I looked to you as it fell_  
_And now you're in my way'_

.

Kise wanted her so bad. Her pink kissable lips, her angelic voice, her innocent attitude, and her sexy but cute body. Hana's hair looked tempting to touch, to him. He gotten himself lovestruck when she first rejected his invitation on the first day of school in Teiko.

_'I'd trade my soul for a wish,_  
_Pennies and dimes for a kiss_  
_I wasn't looking for this,_  
_Bute now you're in my way'_

_._

He chased her day and night, trying to figure out a plan to make her his. He held his phone and stared. Why didn't he think about this before? Kise dialed Hana's number and waited for her voice.

.

_'Your stare was holdin',_  
_Ripped jeans, skin was showin'_  
_Hot night, wind was blowin'_  
_Where you think you're going, baby?'_

.

She picked up, not knowing it's him. "Hello?" she asked. Yep, it was love at first sight. They haven't talked that much, they only met once.

.

_'Hey, I just met you,_  
_And this is crazy,_  
_But here's my number,_  
_So call me, maybe?'_

.

"It's me Kise."

"Oh? What is it, Kise-kun?" Kise took a deep breath.

"I know we just met today and this is going to sound crazy, but call me everyday!" With that said, the blond teen closed his phone. _This is too close for comfort. _He thought, blushing pink.

.

_'It's hard to look right,_  
_At you baby,_  
_But here's my number,_  
_So call me, maybe?'_

.

Hana looked dumbfounded at her phone. The random number showed on her phone book in her iPhone. "Kise Ryota called me?"

_"I know we just met today and this is going to sound crazy, but call me everyday!" _

Hana squealed. After their first meeting in Teiko Middle School, she changed her name from Hannah to Hana. Now they went separate schools, she finally meet him again!

"Oh gosh, I sound like a fan girl stalker!" The girl fanned herself. But how hard could it be to call him again? It's normal to be a girl for once, right?

Oh wait! That was years ago when they were in Teiko when that happened.

.

_'And all the other boys,_  
_Try to chase me,_  
_But here's my number,_  
_So call me, maybe?'_

.

"And the Principle Award goes to Hana Daiski!" The principle of Seirin announced. Kise was there to see his crush get the award. She was the smartest kid in the Seirin school, 2nd place being Kuroko.

Hana was always the most number 1 girl that boys try to get. Well, that started to change when the two were in collage.

"Hey, Hana?"

"Yeah?"

"I like you." Hana just plainly looked at Kise and walked off on him.

"I guess I'll reject you." Kise looked dejectedly, as the second time for confessing her turned the other way around. Well, you can say it wasn't that bad when the two met during a meeting between the two works. Hiroshima Airport and Gysei Computer Coorporation, you can say they were the best together.

.

_'You took your time with the call,_  
_I took no time with the fall_  
_You gave me nothing at all,_  
_But still, you're in my way_

_I beg, and borrow, and steal_  
_Have forsight and it's real_  
_I didn't know I would feel._  
_But it's in my way_

_Your stare was holdin'_  
_Ripped jeans, skin was showin'_  
_Hot night, wind was blowin'_  
_Where do you think you're going, baby?'_

.

It was that one faithful day when the power surge became a blackout. The Gysei team worked fast to get the lighting on. For Kise, it was great. For Hana, it was a problem.

Kise grabbed her by the hand and dragged her to one of the airport meeting rooms. The girl's body was against the wall with the blond teen in front of her. She was wearing one of the short black working skirts and a working white shirt with black heels. Kise gulped at the girl in front of him. She was too stunning.

"Kise, we shouldn't be doing this." Hana said, adverting her eyes away from him and tried to push him away, but his hand pinned her hand above her.

"Sorry Hana, no can do." He loosed his tie and forcefully kissed her. All those years, he wanted to this. Her eyes widen in shock but then a mischief look twinkled in her eyes. She grabbed his loosed tie and loosen it more. Hana push Kise back, making him fall into the table behind him.

"Sorry, Kise." Hana said, seductivly. She sat on top Kise and started to unbuttoned his shirt. "In this world, the princess always win." Hana traced over her friend's toned body, sending a cold shiver down his spine.

"H-Hana!" She simply smirked and loosed her tie. "We'll see about that, Kise. Oh, and one more thing."

"What is it?"

"About the phone call you sent me when we were in Teiko," Hana said, looking at the blushing Kise. She pulled him up to her face with his tie.

.

_'So call me, maybe?'_

.

"So call me," Hana paused and giggled. She looked at Kise and leaned in, smirking. "Maybe?"

* * *

**So how was the one-shot about Kise? Sorry if it's crappy or anything to your dismay, but this is my first one-shot and I hope to write about the other GoM members!**

_-melodilove3 :)_

**Thank you for reading this. Saranghae! :3**


End file.
